Black Sun Cruisers
Protector Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, mass driver, turbolaser Abilities: All power to engines-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: Razor, Toskan Description: Modified version of the Venator Cruiser to offer better attack capabilities. Mon Calamari Cruiser 80B Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, mass driver, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to systems Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 36 Fighter type: T wing, Z95, Y wing Description: The shipyards Mon Calamari habitually construct ships for the rebels but sometimes they sell ships to other buyers. For it although always bought the Black Sun is provided to intermediaries with some of these ships. Mon Calamari Cruiser 80A Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, mass driver, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to systems Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 36 Fighter type: T wing, Z95, Y wing Description: The shipyards Mon Calamari habitually construct ships for the rebels but sometimes they sell ships to other buyers. For it although always bought the Black Sun is provided to intermediaries with some of these ships. Providence Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, mass driver, ion guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: Vulture droid, Tridroids, Droid bomber Description: Ancient Cruiser of the Intergalactic Banking Clan still in use in multiple systems of the galaxy thanks to his good disposition of armament and its exhouse necessary crew since it is piloted mainly by droids. KDY Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, ion guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: No Description: Possibly the most powerful ship of the free market designed by the engineers of KDY, capable of facing Cruisers Mon Calamari MC80 or to the Imperial Destroyers this ship is used by multiple edicts and Pirates in the whole galaxy. His only snag is his high price. Kedalbe Battlecruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, mass driver, plasma guns, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-Leech shields Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter type: T wing, Y wing, Skypray Description: The class Kedalbe is another product of Mandal Motors, baptized with the name of the capital of Mandalore. It is a ship of heavy line that competes with the Star Destroyers of the Empire. Krayt Destroyer Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: heavy turbolaser, antifighter laser guns, heavy ion guns, mass driver, plasma guns, missiles Abilities: Autodestrucción-All power to weapons Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter type: Medium Black Sun, Light Black Sun Description: The double megacannons of the Krayt Class can devastate the majority of the slow ships. Corellian Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Heavy turbolaser, flak guns, heavy ion guns, advanced torpedoes Abilities: Concentrate the fire-All power to engines Deploy fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 96 Fighter type: Ugly X-TIE, Ugly Y-TIE Description: Better than a Imperial Star Destroyer and similar at size to the Allegiance class, the new Corellian Star Destroyer is a starship designed as a carrier of fighters equipped with multiple heavy weapons among which numerous torpedo launchers. Categoría:Space Cruisers